


Кто-то из своих

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Вот почему это должен быть кто-то из своих. Кто-то, кого они знают и кому доверяют"
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Chloe Frazer, Nathan Drake/Chloe Frazer
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Inside Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236891) by [frizz22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22). 



Им едва удалось сбежать из храма после того, как люди Лазаревича устроили там засаду. А сейчас пришлось прятаться в полуразрушенном здании. Хлоя быстро оценила сложившуюся ситуацию, прикинула варианты побега и… пришла к выводу, что они практически загнали себя в угол. Единственным выходом был десятифутовый прыжок вниз, а затем спринт — для тех, кто после прыжка останется жив. Но действовать придётся крайне быстро, если они не хотят превратиться в решето от вражеских пуль.

Фрейзер повернулась к Нейтану, который опустил Джеффа на землю, прислонив того к перевёрнутому столу.

— Окей, Нейт, ты пытался. Но для него всё кончено, он не сможет идти дальше! — произнесла Хлоя в очередной раз, надеясь, что Дрейк всё же начнёт думать головой, а не слепо геройствовать.

— Мы не можем бросить его здесь умирать, — возразил Нейт, склонившись над раненым.

— Он уже практически мёртв. И нас ждёт та же участь, если мы не уйдём прямо сейчас! — не сдавалась Хлоя, расхаживая из стороны в сторону и чувствуя напряжение.

— Тогда уходи, — ответил Дрейк, не глядя на неё. Это заставило Фрейзер остановиться. Чёрт, он действительно собрался сделать это? Вынудить её выбирать между жизнью и спасением полумёртвого оператора?

— Да, тебя никто не держит, — бросила Елена, с отвращением посмотрев на Хлою.

Фрейзер вплотную подошла к Елене, готовясь вступить в перепалку:

— Слушай, Блонди… — начала она, но Нейтан, поняв её намерения, поднял руку и предупреждающе воскликнул: «Хлоя…», однако его прервал звук удара и голос внизу.

Хлоя обречённо простонала, приняв поражение, а затем встала между Нейтаном и лестницей. Совсем рядом послышалось: «Я пытался спасти твою шкуру, идиот», и Фрейзер неохотно направила пистолет на Дрейка. Осторожно, держа палец подальше от курка.

Нейтан смотрел на Хлою с растерянностью и разочарованием. Но прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, в помещение ворвался Гарри, сжимая оружие в руках. Он замер, увидев перед собой сбежавших.

— Хлоя? — удивлённо спросил он, не понимая, что происходит.

Она же не сводила глаз с Дрейка.

— Прости, — наконец выдохнула она, когда в комнату вошли вооружённые люди и окружили Нейтана и Елену.

Гарри поймал Хлою за руку и передал её солдатам со словами:

— Уведите её. Она ранена. Отведите её в поезд.

Хлоя посмотрела на Нейтана ещё раз. Дрейк лишь нахмурился и усмехнулся. Фрейзер едва сдерживала себя от того, чтобы не броситься к нему и ударить — он был тем, кто поставил её в такое положение. Тем, кто просил её поработать двойным агентом. И всё же он доверился к ней, а она сыграла порученную роль.

Хлоя прошла мимо Лазаревича, и её сердце заколотилось где-то в горле. Она была готова поднять шум, да что угодно сделать, лишь бы предупредить Нейтана. Но вряд ли это принесёт пользу. Они все оказались в ловушке, и её без проблем устранят, если посчитают нужным.

Лазаревич остановил подчинённых у подножия лестницы и с подозрением взглянул в сторону Фрейзер.

— Куда вы её забираете? — требовательно спросил он.

— Флинн сказал отвести её в поезд, сэр, — последовал быстрый ответ.

Лазаревич пристально посмотрел на Хлою, а затем кивнул.

— Хорошо. Заприте её в вагоне для допроса, — отдав приказ, он поднялся наверх, чтобы разобраться с Дрейком, а солдаты потащили Хлою, которая сопротивлялась, спотыкаясь и отказываясь разговаривать. Быть допрошенной человеком, известным своим умением пытать и наносить увечья… возможно, ей следовало сразу позволить им схватить Нейтана.


	2. Глава 2

Хлоя слышала выстрелы и взрывы из вагона, в котором была связана. Боже, как же она хотела, чтобы это был Нейт. Хоть она и осуждала его за излишний героизм, но искренне надеялась на то, что он будет продолжать играть роль героя. И, если это действительно Дрейк, то времени у него осталось немного. Внезапно Хлоя почувствовала нарастающую вибрацию поезда и грохот колёс.

Поезд набирал скорость, и, похоже, сегодня не планировалось героического спасения попавшей в беду девицы, подумала Хлоя, несколько раз ударившись головой о стену позади себя. Впрочем, она никогда и не относилась к тому типу героинь, которых вечно нужно было спасать — это скорее по части таких женщин, как Блонди. А Нейт доказал, что был типичным героем, когда позволил Елене и оператору присоединиться, когда отказался оставить смертельно раненого Джеффа, приняв сторону Елены, несмотря на то, что логичнее было сбежать... Хлоя не успела додумать свою мысль, поскольку Лазаревич появился в вагоне, а следом за ним вошёл Гарри.

— Развяжи её, — приказал лидер Флинну. Освободившись, Хлоя осторожно поднялась, не сводя глаз с Лазаревича, — ты работаешь с Дрейком, — это было утверждение, а не вопрос. Хотя Лазаревич всё равно ждал от неё ответа.

— Нет. Вообще-то благодаря мне вы смогли найти его, и не моя вина, что твои люди оказались неспособными закончить работу, — ровным голосом отозвалась Фрейзер, скрестив руки на груди, чтобы придать своему виду больше уверенности и скрыть дрожание рук.

— Лживая сука! — взревел Лазаревич, нанеся удар по её щеке. Хлоя врезалась в стену поезда и сползла на пол. Она услышала возмущённый крик Гарри.

— Ты работала с Дрейком всё это время! — вновь закричал Лазаревич, взмахнув руками в воздухе. — Я не терплю предателей, — он вытащил нож. Хлое повезёт, если её убьют быстро.

Она встала и посмотрела Лазаревичу в глаза.

— Ты относишься так ко всем своим подчинённым? — она аккуратно дотронулась до синяка на щеке. Возможно, она спровоцирует его на убийство быстрее, чем он планировал. Однако, вместо того, чтобы использовать нож, Лазаревич схватил Хлою за ворот рубашки и отшвырнул в стену, отчего перед глазами Фрейзер замерцали звёздочки.

— Эй, эй, эй! — вмешался Гарри, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию. — Хлоя не предатель! Она ведь поймала их на Борнео! И здесь! — он пытался успокоить своего босса. Лазаревич ответил, схватив Флинна за горло, а другой рукой поднеся нож к Хлое, которая ещё не могла нормально двигаться. — Эй, ты же хотел, чтобы я нашёл Шамбалу, — хрипел Гарри, — а мне для этого нужна помощь Фрейзер.

Лазаревич с презрением отбросил Флинна и подозвал своих людей.

— Уберите его с глаз моих. А с этой мне нужно пообщаться, чтобы получить необходимую информацию, — после того, как Гарри увели, Лазаревич повернулся к Хлое, — а теперь, ты ответишь на мои вопросы или столкнёшься с неприятными последствиями.

***

— Кажется, Флинн думает, что ты всё ещё на нашей стороне. Но я с ним не согласен. Однако мне нужен его опыт, чтобы найти Шамбалу. Это единственная причина, по которой ты до сих пор жива, понимаешь? — Лазаревич посмотрел на Хлою, которая лежала на полу. Ей казалось, будто допрос длился целый час, хотя скорее всего прошло не больше пятнадцати минут. Фрейзер почти не слышала, о чём говорил Лазаревич — боль затуманивала её мысли, мешая сосредоточиться. Лазаревич нагнулся и схватил Хлою за волосы, — я спросил, ты понимаешь?

— Да, — прохрипела она, с облегчением выдохнув, когда он отпустил её.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, что у меня есть гораздо более оригинальные способы получения информации от людей. До сих пор я был лоялен к тебе.

— Это ты называешь лояльностью? — спросила Фрейзер, приготовившись к ещё одному удару — расплате за свою наглость; и она не ошиблась. Удар пришёлся на её рёбра, заставив Хлою заскулить от боли.

— Если ты продолжишь проверять меня, то обнаружишь совершенно новые определения для слова «боль».

— Я уже говорила, что не работаю с Дрейком, — прошипела Хлоя, рвано дыша. Лазаревич схватил её за запястье и заставил принять сидячее положение, а затем ударил по лицу, позволив рухнуть на пол с глухим стуком. Хлоя застонала, почувствовав кровь на разбитой нижней губе.

— Я знаю, что это ты стреляла в моих людей на Борнео и помогла Дрейку и Салливану сбежать, — ещё один удар, — это ты отдала им кинжал, — и снова удар в то же место, — ты помогла Дрейку найти местонахождение храма в Непале, убив моих людей, — на этот раз он болезненно вывернул её правую руку, — и ты всё ещё ожидаешь, что я поверю в то, что ты работаешь на меня, — прошептал он ей на ухо, и Хлоя закричала. Лазаревич грубо толкнул её на пол. Фрейзер прижала руку к груди и перекатилась на спину, чтобы ослабить давление на рёбра.

Но, как только она это сделала, Лазаревич уселся сверху, сжав своими руками её горло. Хлоя вновь закричала и впервые с начала «допроса» попыталась защититься.

В этот момент дверь вагона распахнулась.

— Сэр, Дрейк проник на поезд, — доложил боссу солдат. Лазаревич отпустил Хлою и встал, выругавшись.

— Приковать её к сиденью и охранять, — он указал на Хлою, пытающуюся отдышаться на полу.

— Сэр, почему бы просто не избавиться от неё?

— Я не разрешал тебе открывать рот! — огрызнулся Лазаревич, заставив молодого подчинённого задрожать от страха, — её жизнь теперь является частью цены, которую установил наш эксперт, поэтому проследи за тем, чтобы она выжила, — и он покинул вагон.

Грубые руки схватили Фрейзер за плечи, подняв её и толкнув вперёд. Хлоя упала на ближайшую скамью и не стала сопротивляться, когда солдат приковал её запястье к металлическому подлокотнику.

Солдат охранял её в течение нескольких минут, после чего отправился туда, где происходили «настоящие действия». Он явно не считал Хлою угрозой.

— Типичный мужлан, — проворчала Фрейзер. Зря он её недооценил… ну, зато она сможет использовать это в своих интересах, как делала уже бесчисленное множество раз.

Заставив себя сесть, Хлоя вытащила из волос заколку-невидимку. Она довольно быстро справилась с замком, особенно если учесть мешающее движение поезда и боль во всём теле.

Медленно встав и прижимая руку к рёбрам, Хлоя вцепилась ладонью в скамью. Она пыталась справиться с головокружением. Повернувшись, Фрейзер направилась к ящикам, которые находились в вагоне рядом с ней; в третьем она нашла пистолет. Идиоты, подумала Хлоя, однако отнюдь не собиралась жаловаться на то, что они оставили заряженное оружие и плохо охраняемого заключённого в одном месте.

Очевидно, Нейт пришёл за ней… или просто хотел вернуть кинжал. В любом случае, ей нужно было вовремя найти его и заставить покинуть поезд, пока ещё был шанс.


	3. Глава 3

— Ты снова спасла мою задницу, — пошутил Дрейк, повернувшись к Хлое со слабой улыбкой.

— Сойди с поезда, Нейт, — приказала Фрейзер, направив пистолет на него.

— О чём ты? Ты хоть представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить? Я пришёл за тобой, — он обратил внимание на её раны. Кровь на губе Хлои засохла, большой тёмный синяк виднелся на одной щеке, а на горле — следы в виде отпечатков пальцев. Вдобавок ко всему, Фрейзер прижимала левое запястье к рёбрам, — Хлоя…

— Я не просила меня спасать, — она отошла назад, однако от глаз Нейтана не укрылось то, что Хлоя старалась минимизировать любое движение, чтобы не усиливать боль.

— Хлоя, у нас нет на это времени! — раздражённо воскликнул Дрейк, приблизившись.

— Ты прав! Поэтому покинь поезд, пока можешь, — ответила она, но пистолет опустила.

— И оставить тебя с ними? — фыркнул Нейтан, указав на переднюю часть поезда, где скрывался Лазаревич и его люди.

— Ты сделал свой выбор, — заявила Фрейзер, отворачиваясь. Она пыталась придать голосу как можно больше равнодушия и надеялась, что, причинив боль Дрейку, сможет заставить его уйти и спастись.

— И чего ты от меня ожидала?

— Я ожидала, что ты вернёшься за мной! — сердито отозвалась Фрейзер, теряя самообладание, и оглянулась на Нейтана.

— Я хотел прикрыть тебя! — он оскорбился её обвинением.

— И как бы ты это сделал с теми двумя, которые таскались за тобой как обуза?

И тогда Нейтан понял, что она была права. Он сам просил её быть шпионом, ввязаться в опасную игру, а затем поставил в невыносимую ситуацию. Из-за него её раскрыли.

— Хлоя, пойдём со мной, — мягко произнёс он и протянул к ней руку.

— И какова твоя стратегия побега, ковбой? — Фрейзер отступила ещё на шаг. — Будем прыгать со скоростного поезда? — она указала на окно, за которым мелькал пейзаж, — если ты не заметил, я немного не в состоянии для этого, — она впервые упомянула о своих травмах, и таким спокойным голосом, что у Нейтана сжалось сердце.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дрейк, зная ответ. Случился он, выбрал Елену и оставил Хлою, надеясь, что она выживет.

— Очевидно, я не умею хорошо врать, — Фрейзер попыталась улыбнуться, но тут же скривилась от боли.

— Расскажи мне, — тихо попросил Дрейк, сократив расстояние, разделявшее его с Хлоей.

— Это ничего не изменит и не поможет. А тебе нужно уходить, пока есть возможность.

— Что случилось? — упрямо повторил он.

— О, всего лишь шишки, синяки. И сотрясение мозга, — с привычным сарказмом ответила Хлоя, — не беспокойся, Лазаревичу я ничего не рассказала.

— Что? Я об этом не беспокоюсь, — Нейтана явно обидело то, что она подразумевала, что его больше заботило неразглашение информации, чем благополучие Хлои, — а что с твоими рёбрами? Твоей рукой?

— Всё хорошо. Вряд ли они сломаны, — встретившись взглядом с Дрейком, Хлоя смягчилась, — ушиблась я, говорила же. Может быть, пара трещин, у меня и похуже бывало.

— Пойдём со мной! — он снова умолял её, задержав взгляд на тёмных синяках на её горле и ощутив, как чувство вины и тревоги начало стремительно нарастать.

Отрицательно покачав головой, Фрейзер произнесла:

— Сойди с поезда. Я не могу сейчас позволить себе никаких дерзких побегов. Но ты можешь.

Разочарованный, Дрейк отошёл от неё. А после закричал:

— Нет! Я не верю…

Он не успел договорить, когда раздался выстрел. Они шокированно посмотрели друг на друга, и Нейтан, пошатнувшись, схватился за рану.

— Нет! — воскликнула Хлоя, увидев Гарри, в руках которого был дымящийся пистолет.

— Ты просто не знаешь, когда сбежать, поджав хвост, не так ли? — усмехнулся Флинн, обратившись к Нейтану, — чего? Неужели не найдётся остроумного ответа? Ничего не скажешь? — он снова направил пистолет на Дрейка.

— Не надо! НЕТ! — Хлоя бросилась к Гарри, из-за чего вторая пуля пролетела мимо. В ярости Флинн грубо оттолкнул Фрейзер в сторону и собрался выстрелить снова. Хлоя загородила собой Нейтана, — остановись. Просто отпусти его, — умоляла она.

Гарри швырнул её на землю и приказал солдатам избавить Дрейка от страданий. Хлоя застонала от боли, пронзившей её рёбра. Когда Нейтана увели, Флинн посмотрел на неё, и она ответила на его взгляд с вызовом, но прежде чем он успел что-либо предпринять, поезд сотряс взрыв.

— Нейт! — Хлоя, стиснув зубы, поднялась на ноги и посмотрела в окно, увидев, как стремительно вагоны падали вниз, скатываясь по склону. — Нет. Нет, нет, нет…

— Ну, по крайней мере, больше мы его не увидим, — легкомысленно прокомментировал Гарри и, схватив Фрейзер за руку, толкнул её вперёд.


	4. Глава 4

Нейтан проснулся несколько дней спустя. Застонав от боли, он медленно принял сидячее положение, затем опустил голову на руки, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

— Хлоя! — он бросился вперёд и упал с кровати, тяжело приземлившись на колени; его тело ещё не было готово к столь резким переходам.

Как ни странно, первой в комнате появилась Елена, пришедшая проведать Нейтана. Когда он спросил, как долго был в отключке, она ответила:

— Всего пару дней после аварии на рельсах. Что случилось?

— Ну… ты была права насчёт Хлои… — неохотно признался Нейтан, — она не искала спасения.

— Она сделала это с тобой?! — воскликнула Елена, указав на его ранения.

— Нет! За _это_ стоит поблагодарить только Флинна. Нет… Я имел в виду, — Дрейк устало покачал головой, — она знала, что не сможет сбежать, поэтому пыталась заставить меня уйти без неё. И вот чем всё закончилось.

Елена одарила его сочувствующей улыбкой.

— Нейт, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что она «не сможет сбежать»? — неожиданно её прервал Тэнзин. Он нашёл того, кто хотел встретиться с Нейтаном и мог помочь победить Лазаревича.

***

Он увидел Хлою в библиотеке. Лазаревич только что отчитал Гарри за некомпетентность, после чего в ярости покинул помещение. Флинн передал Хлое кинжал, велев ей разобраться в головоломке, и ушёл, чтобы попытаться наладить отношения с боссом.

Нейт фыркнул. Фрейзер, вероятно, что-то сделала, чтобы вернуть доверие Гарри, раз он оставил ей кинжал. Дрейк огляделся и заметил в углу комнаты вооружённого охранника, следившего за Хлоей. Нейтан перебрался через всю комнату по потолочным балкам и, оказавшись над охранником, бесшумно спрыгнул на него, вырубив.

Хлоя обернулась на тихий звук.

— Нейт? — недоверчиво произнесла она, а затем, быстро подойдя к нему, прикоснулась к его щеке и улыбнулась. — Ты жив! — она нежно провела большим пальцем по его коже. Но вдруг отступила, тревожно оглядевшись, — убирайся отсюда. Они вернутся в любую минуту!

— Хлоя… — неуверенно начал Дрейк, пока Фрейзер проверяла, нет ли поблизости людей Лазаревича, — ты можешь пойти со мной. Теперь без прыжков со скоростного поезда. Если я смог спастись с пулевым ранением, то ты тем более справишься.

Свободной рукой Хлоя сжала свой бок, и этот жест заставил Нейтана задуматься о том, не получила ли она за это время новых увечий. Он подошёл к ней, намереваясь это выяснить, но Фрейзер лишь мрачно усмехнулась.

— Получить пулю, конечно, больно, но мы с тобой оба знаем, что это всего лишь ссадина. Кроме того, даже ты, — она подошла к нему вплотную, — на время вышел из строя. И если на тебе всё заживает, как на собаке, то у меня таких способностей нет.

— Он снова причинил тебе боль? — сдержанно спросил Дрейк, внутри сгорая от гнева и вины.

— Нейт, — вздохнула Хлоя, отступив от него, — просто не надо, — когда он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, она вспыхнула, — да! Он это сделал! Я застрелила его лейтенанта и позволила тебе уйти с кинжалом. Снова. Чего ты ожидал? Что мы все подружимся и по-мирному разбежимся? — свирепствовала она, при этом тщательно контролируя свой голос, чтобы снаружи никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Хлоя, я…

— Я знаю. И не виню тебя… полностью, — поддразнила она его, — но я могу сама принимать решения, Нейт.

— Пойдём со мной, — вновь попросил Дрейк.

— Нейт, я не могу поднять руки над головой. Не могу лазить, висеть на уступах, раскачиваться или делать ещё что-то, что придётся, если пойду с тобой, — прикусив щёку изнутри, Хлоя сделала выбор, в котором поначалу сомневалась. Но в противном случае Нейтана было не переубедить уйти без неё. Она осторожно расстегнула молнию на куртке и приподняла футболку, продемонстрировав синяки на коже. Тёмно-красные, пурпурные, синие и даже зеленоватые, они смешались, оставив всего пару здоровых участков кожи, — теперь ты знаешь, почему. Я не преувеличиваю. Я не могу пойти с тобой. А теперь убирайся отсюда, — у Нейтана перехватило дыхание, как будто его ударили. Состояние Хлои было намного хуже, чем он полагал. Во что он её втянул? Но Фрейзер права — в таком состоянии она не выберется.

— Если не можешь пойти со мной, то хотя бы отдай кинжал, — Дрейк потянулся за артефактом.

— И как я потом объясню, куда он делся?! — Хлоя убрала кинжал, а её глаза расширились в панике. Нейтан понимал, насколько её запугали, но не знал, что ещё можно предпринять.

— Что-нибудь придумаешь, — он почувствовал, как вздрогнула Хлоя, когда он нежно обхватил её запястье и приблизил кинжал к себе, — я уверен, ты справишься, — добавил он, смягчившись и пытаясь её успокоить. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что Хлоя всё ещё была в достаточно хороших отношениях с Флинном, чтобы остаться в безопасности.

Вздохнув, Хлоя пристально посмотрела на Нейтана.

— Могу я попросить тебя кое о чём? — дождавшись кивка, она продолжила, — убей этого сукиного сына, — Фрейзер передала ему кинжал и ушла прочь. Разум буквально кричал, заставляя её немедленно вернуться и забрать кинжал. Если она опять потеряет артефакт, Лазаревич не будет с ней церемониться.

Желудок Хлои сжался от беспокойства. Она пыталась придумать реалистичное объяснение тому, почему у неё больше нет кинжала, который был ключом ко всей операции. Остановившись, Хлоя повернулась и взглянула на Дрейка.

— Выруби меня, — приказала она.

— Что?! — растерянно воскликнул Нейтан.

— Нокаутируй меня. Тогда я скажу, что ты сначала убил охранника, а потом, учитывая, что пистолет у меня забрали, ударил меня и украл кинжал. Я должна быть в отключке, когда они вернутся. В прямом смысле. Иначе… я не хочу думать о том, что произойдёт, если это не сработает.

— Хлоя… я не могу причинить тебе боль, — мягко произнёс Нейтан, протянув руку к Фрейзер.

Оттолкнув его руку, Хлоя прошипела:

— Не сделаешь это, и меня прикончат. Гарантированно, — увидев сомнения Дрейка, Хлоя взорвалась:

— Чёрт возьми, просто сделай это! Они скоро вернутся, а тебе нужно время, чтобы покинуть комнату!

Нейтан нежно обнял её, одной рукой обхватив шею, а другой обвив вокруг талии, помня о травмах Фрейзер.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, прежде чем резко повернуть её голову. Хлоя инстинктивно попыталась бороться, но было поздно. Нейтан осторожно положил её на пол, убрал несколько прядей с её лица и внимательно осмотрел помещение.

***

Хлоя очнулась через некоторое время, почувствовав, как её трясёт Гарри. Потирая шею, Фрейзер встала и огляделась.

— Что случилось? — спросил Флинн, болезненно сжав её плечо.

— «Что случилось», чёрт возьми? — прохрипела она и, вырвавшись, толкнула его в грудь. — Вы оставили меня с одним охранником и не дали никакого оружия. Каким образом я должна была остановить Дрейка?! — она наигранно вскинула руки. — Он спрыгнул с потолка как обезьяна, убил охранника, а потом вырубил меня. И, судя по всему, он что-то выяснил, пока ты ползал перед начальством, заставив меня делать всю работу.

Трясясь от гнева, Гарри крикнул одному из вооружённых людей у двери:

— Свяжи её! Обычными верёвками. Она может взломать практически любой замок, а вот с верёвками ей придётся повозиться, — хотя Флинн неплохо изображал гнев, Хлоя чувствовала страх, исходивший от него. Он боялся реакции Лазаревича, как и она… Солдат крепко связал её запястья перед ней. _Придурок_ , подумала Фрейзер. Зато теперь она сможет изучить узел и найти способы его развязать. Должно быть, Гарри тоже это понял, потому что вырвал из рук солдата верёвку и начал связывать предплечья Хлои чуть ниже локтя.

И в этот момент в комнату ворвался Лазаревич.

— Кажется, Дрейк нашёл вход. За мной! — он развернулся и ушёл. Хлоя изумилась тому, как им с Гарри повезло избежать наказания за потерю кинжала.

Флинн обменялся с ней облегчённым взглядом, но вспомнил, что должен был злиться. Схватив Хлою за руку, он повёл её за боссом к тому месту, где находился Нейтан.


	5. Глава 5

Лазаревич отправил своих людей вперёд, чтобы те проследили за Нейтаном и Еленой. Ожидая сигнала от подчинённых, он повернулся к Хлое:

— Кажется, твоя двойная игра была напрасной.

— Я уже говорила тебе… — начала Фрейзер, но тут же получила удар в живот и упала на колени, задыхаясь от боли. Лазаревич прикоснулся пальцами к подбородку Хлои и приподнял её голову.

Он усмехался над её жалкими попытками отдышаться.

— И с чего ты взяла, что я поверю словам предательницы? — он отпустил её подбородок и обратился к Гарри. — Развяжи её и жди моего приказа. Флинн коротко кивнул, а Лазаревич отправился в помещение, где были схвачены Нейтан и Елена.

Хлоя почти не слышала, о чём они говорили, но ей хватило времени, чтобы отдышаться и встать. Вздрогнув, она почувствовала, как её живот скрутило от боли. Она повернулась к Гарри, надеясь убедить его отпустить её или сделать что угодно, только не вести к боссу, но было поздно: послышался приказ Лазаревича.

Гарри прижал пистолет к спине Фрейзер. Реакция Дрейка на Хлою была не слишком обнадёживающей:

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он.

Гарри передал Хлою Лазаревичу, который крепко схватил её, чтобы подтолкнуть вперёд.

— Убери от меня лапы! — прорычала Фрейзер, пытаясь вырваться, и поморщилась, ощутив боль от резкого движения. Она подошла к Нейтану и встала рядом с ним.

Хлоя чувствовала на себе взгляд Елены и знала, что та изучает её. Елена заметила синяки на её щеке, разбитую губу и тёмные пятна, обвивашие шею, а также стёртые в кровь запястья. Хлоя заставила себя взглянуть на Елену, не желая видеть жалость в глазах другой женщины, но нуждаясь в том, чтобы напомнить о концентрации на более важных вещах.

Лазаревич помог им сосредоточиться, направив пистолет сначала на Елену, а затем на Хлою.

— Одна будет назиданием, а вторая — стимулом к сотрудничеству. Выбирай, — обратился он к Дрейку.

— Это всё чушь, Нейт, — возразила Хлоя, понимая, что одну из них будет ждать быстрая смерть сейчас, а другую — тоже смерть, но после того, как Нейтан откроет проход в Шамбалу.

— Она права, не играй по его правилам, — отозвалась Елена.

Решив поторговаться, Дрейк поставил своё условие:

— Если хочешь моей помощи, отпусти обеих.

Хлоя закрыла глаза, предугадывая реакцию.

— Мы НЕ ТОРГУЕМСЯ! — взорвался Лазаревич. Ещё раз указав пистолетом на каждую из женщин, он продолжил более спокойно. — Кем ты пожертвуешь? А кого спасёшь? Эту? Или, может быть, эту? — с каждым вопросом он подходил ближе, и теперь его пистолет находился в нескольких футах от груди Хлои.

Нейтан тяжело сглотнул.

— С меня хватит этого дерьма! К чёрту мелодраму, — он посмотрел на Фрейзер, а затем перевёл взгляд на врага, — я сделаю то, что ты хочешь, — он подошёл к проходу, чтобы открыть его.

***

Люди Лазаревича прошли через ворота в Шамбалу и были поражены великолепием затерянного города. Однако долго восхищаться им не позволили. Лазаревич повернулся к Нейтану, Хлое и Елене.

— Вы слишком долго были бельмом на моём глазу, — вытащив пистолет, он приказал всем троим встать на колени.

Гарри поспешил вмешаться, протянув руку к своему боссу.

— Эй, Зоран, у нас была сделка, — он указал на Хлою.

— Я не терплю предателей, — процедил Лазаревич и направил пистолет на Фрейзер.

— О, прекрасно. Тогда, я полагаю, ты точно знаешь, где и как найти камень, и я тебе не понадоблюсь, — небрежно прокомментировал Гарри. Лазаревич приставил пистолет к виску Хлои. Фрейзер глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, смирившись. Лазаревич несколько секунд смотрел на неё, а потом толкнул в сторону Гарри, — спасибо, — Флинн вцепился в Хлою, но та с отвращением его оттолкнула.

Лазаревич, потеряв возможность убить шпиона, взревел:

— На колени!

Солдаты попытались заставить Нейтана и Елену опуститься на землю, но Дрейк начал сопротивляться, пытаясь выбить у солдат автоматы. Неожиданно сверху посыпались стрелы. Будучи ошеломлёнными, никто не двигался, пока вновь не посыпался град стрел.

Это были стражники Шамбалы. Нейтан и Елена поспешно выхватили оружие у противников, а Хлоя вырубила Флинна и, забрав у него пистолет, присоединилась к остальным. В этот момент от взрыва рухнул мост, что было им на руку. Они поспешили покинуть это место, усеянное трупами, желая оказаться как можно дальше от Лазаревича, его людей и стражников.

По пути они обыскивали мёртвые тела на предмет полезного оружия и боеприпасов. Хлоя повернулась к Нейтану и Елене:

— Лазаревич и его люди скорее всего отправятся дальше в город. Если мы без проблем сможем вернуться ко входу, нам несказанно повезёт.

— Нет, Хлоя, — возразил Дрейк, — мы идём за камнем Чинтамани.

— Что?

— Мы должны остановить Лазаревича, — напомнила Елена.

— И как именно вы планируете это сделать? — Хлоя с недоверием взглянула на неё.

— Сначала доберёмся до камня, а потом уничтожим его, — предложил Нейтан таким наивным тоном, будто приглашал на прогулку в парке.

— Подожди-ка. Только не говори, что ты веришь во всю эту сверхъестественную чепуху, — Фрейзер вглядывалась в лицо Дрейка, чтобы понять, насколько он был серьёзен.

— Я уже не знаю, во что мне верить, — Нейтан пожал плечами и вернулся ко сбору боеприпасов.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо. Допустим, этот человек заслуживает доверия, — последнее слово Хлоя особенно выделила, — он думает, что исполняет какое-то пророчество. Что камень каким-то образом сделает его непобедимым, — заметив, что Нейтан был неумолим, Фрейзер повернулась к Елене, в надежде переманить её на свою сторону, — бессмертным.

— Мы стоим в центре Шамбалы, а ты спрашиваешь, как такое возможно? — возразила Елена, и Хлоя разочарованно отвела взгляд.

— Да, мы видели, сколько пуль попало в этих существ. Здесь определённо происходит что-то странное, — Дрейк указал на тела стражников.

— И это ещё одна причина, по которой мы должны немедленно уходить отсюда, — устав спорить, Фрейзер развернулась, собираясь уйти.

— Я просто пытаюсь всё исправить! — крикнул ей вслед Нейтан, пытаясь объяснить, почему не хотел прислушиваться к её вполне логичному мнению.

— И, возможно, спасти мир, — добавила Елена.

— О, боже, — простонала Хлоя, устало потерев переносицу, и подошла к Елене, — послушай, солнышко. Миру. Плевать. На. Твои. Подвиги.

— Хлоя, ты же сама говорила, что хочешь убить этого парня, — тихо вмешался Дрейк.

— Да! Я хочу! — Хлоя на секунду прижала ладонь к рёбрам. — Но всё закончится так не для него, — она указала на трупы вокруг себя, — а для нас, если не отступим.

Нейтан почувствовал укол вины за то, что из-за него пришлось пережить Хлое. Но он не мог сдаться, он должен был помешать Лазаревичу получить камень. Должен заставить его заплатить за то, что он делал с Хлоей. Внешне спокойный Нейтан сгорал изнутри от ярости.

— Не в этот раз.

Хлоя вздохнула и повернулась к Елене, понимая, что та тоже была против неё.

— Ну, что скажешь? — наклонив голову, спросила Елена.

— Что вы сумасшедшие! — прямо заявила Фрейзер. — Но… ладно, пойдёмте спасать ваш грёбаный мир.

Она вздохнула, приняв поражение, но увидела, как широко улыбнулся Нейтан, радуясь тому, что она всё-таки решила присоединиться.

— Хло, — прошептал он, взяв её за руку и отведя в сторону, — спасибо, — Фрейзер закатила глаза и хотела отправиться за припасами, но рука Нейтана остановила её, — Хлоя, я имел в виду… я знаю, что это противоречит всем твоим принципам. Ты хочешь убежать и спастись. Особенно… особенно после всего, через что ты прошла. Но ты нужна мне, если мы хотим победить. Спасибо.

Он переплёл свои пальцы с её. Хлоя, не привыкшая к подобным откровениям, просто улыбнулась Дрейку в ответ и сжала его руку. Она собиралась поцеловать его, как вдруг послышался вскрик Елены. Стражники нашли их.


	6. Глава 6

Истории Дрейка о древесном соке и камне Чинтамани оказались правдивыми, и теперь Лазаревич направлялся к огромному дереву в долине. И, прежде чем Нейтан, Хлоя и Елена успели отправиться следом за ним, их отвлёк шум, раздавшийся из-за колонны. Трое одновременно повернулись, подняв оружие, и увидели раненого Флинна.

— О, Гарри, — Хлоя с сочувствием опустила пистолет.

Рассмеявшись, Флинн горько взглянул на Фрейзер.

— Не нужно притворяться, будто тебя не всё равно, — он опёрся всем весом на колонну, с трудом держась на ногах.

— Это я притворяюсь?! — возмущённо воскликнула Хлоя. — Ты бросил и подставил Нейтана! Ты с самого начала притворялся, что мы команда! Ты делал вид, что заботишься обо мне… но ни разу не остановил Лазаревича. Друзья так не поступают.

На мгновение Гарри опешил, но быстро нашёл, что ответить:

— О чём ты? Если бы не я, в твоей башке давно была бы пуля! — он демонстративно поднёс руку к виску, изображая пистолет.

— Ты понял, что она имела в виду, — мрачно вмешался Нейтан, думая о том, на что был готов пойти сам, чтобы защитить Хлою от Лазаревича.

Опустив голову, Гарри усмехнулся.

— Я пытался остановить его, но вы видели, что из этого получилось.

— Ты один раз предпринял нерешительную попытку, а затем прыгал перед ним на задних лапках, виляя хвостом, — ответила Фрейзер, — а что касается того, что ты спас меня от пули… я тебе не товар ублюдок! — Хлоя помнила, как Флинн относился к ней с самого начала, требуя её в качестве награды за помощь Лазаревичу, — ты не можешь просто взять меня, даже если тебе кажется, что ты имеешь на это право, — она с отвращением посмотрела на Флинна, всерьёз подумав о том, чтобы избавить его от страданий, пристрелив.

Должно быть, Гарри понял намерения Хлои, потому что быстро сменил тему для разговора.

— Разочарованы тем, что Лазаревич вас победил? — Флинн кивнул в сторону лестницы, ведущей к дереву. — Вы, наверное, уже соскучились по нему. А я, пожалуй, останусь здесь и подожду, пока вы присоединитесь к веселью.

— О чём ты? — потребовал объяснений Нейтан.

— Зоран умнее, чем выглядит.

Хлоя и Нейтан обменялись тревожными взглядами, отступив от Гарри. Хоть Флинн теперь и казался беспомощным, но что-то было не так… Кроме того, не стоило попусту тратить время, позволяя Лазаревичу получить преимущество. Но, похоже, Елена думала иначе. Она приблизилась к Гарри.

— Мы можем тебе помочь, — предложила она, подойдя ближе, — мы всё ещё можем остановить его.

— Елена, — предупреждающе произнёс Дрейк.

— Это тебе не кино, — насмешливо отозвался Флинн, — а ты не крутая девица, которая заставляет плохих парней измениться и спасает весь мир. Это так не работает, — он сильнее прижался к колонне.

— Послушай, — обратился к нему Нейтан, но Гарри резко вытащил гранату из одного из своих карманов. Нейтан и Хлоя инстинктивно отшатнулись, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления. А вот Елена стояла, не двигаясь.

— Прощальный подарок от Лазаревича, — произнёс Гарри, — жаль, чеку он оставил себе, — Флинн горько улыбнулся и медленно выпустил гранату из рук.

— Берегись! — закричал Дрейк, заметив, что Елена стояла слишком близко.

— Елена! — только и успела крикнуть Хлоя, после чего прогремел взрыв.

***

Хлоя пришла в себя через некоторое время, в её ушах раздавался невыносимый звон, а перед глазами всё плыло — если раньше у неё не было сотрясения мозга, то теперь она точно его заработала. Сфокусировав зрение, она увидела, что Нейтан был рядом с ней.

Опустившись на колени, он положил руку на бедро Фрейзер и что-то спросил, но Хлоя не могла разобрать слов.

— Что?! — громко произнесла она, поднимаясь.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — снова спросил Нейтан, старательно выговаривая каждое слово, чтобы Хлоя могла читать по губам. Фрейзер кивнула и указала на него, чтобы убедиться в том, что он тоже не пострадал. Нейтан кивнул, проведя руками по лицу. И только когда в стороне послышался тихий всхлип, они вспомнили, что были не одни.

— Нет… — пробормотал Дрейк, вскакивая и подбегая туда, где лежала Елена, покрытая грязью и кровью.

— Боже, — вздохнула Хлоя, оценивая ущерб, нанесённый взрывом. Ничего не поделаешь, но… в отличие от ситуации с Джеффом, Фрейзер не могла представить, что бросит Елену умирать. Даже когда сама Фишер попросила их об этом, умоляя оставить её и остановить Лазаревича, Хлоя и Нейтан вдвоём подняли её и понесли к лестнице, ведущей к дереву.


	7. Глава 7

Нейтан помог Хлое аккуратно положить Елену на сломанную скамью, после чего встал и прошёл несколько шагов, затем — повернулся к подруге.

— Идите к воротам так быстро, насколько получится.

— О чём ты? — непонимающе спросила Фрейзер, всё ещё стоя на коленях рядом с Еленой, но заметила, как Нейтан смотрел туда, куда ушёл Лазаревич. — Нет. Ни за что, — она встала и подошла к нему.

— Послушай, Хлоя, я должен покончить с этим, — решительно заявил Дрейк.

— Нет, не надо. Не смей отправляться в этот глупый крестовый поход! — её отвлёк болезненный стон Елены, и Хлоя поспешила к ней.

— Просто вытащи её отсюда.

— Я не уйду без тебя! — воскликнула Фрейзер, снова поднявшись. Она уже ничем не могла помочь Елене, но в её силах было спасти Нейтана.

— Если эта штука действительно сможет преобразовать Лазаревича и его армию… — Дрейк отправился к лестнице.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого… — умоляла Хлоя, упрямо следуя за ним.

— Если он действительно станет непобедимым, а я не смогу это предотвратить… — Нейтан остановился и наконец посмотрел на Хлою. Жаль, что только сейчас он увидел в её глазах именно те эмоции…

— Это самоубийство, — Фрейзер сжала его предплечья, — и ты это знаешь, — её голос задрожал.

— Просто иди, — настаивал на своём Нейтан, — уберитесь как можно дальше от этого места, — он обхватил ладонями лицо Хлои, гладя большими пальцами её щёки. А затем поцеловал, долго и упорно, словно пытался запомнить, попрощаться. Он не был уверен в том, увидит ли её снова. Отстранившись от губ Фрейзер, Нейтан поцеловал её в лоб, после чего спрыгнул с небольшого уступа, ведущего в долину.

Тяжело вздохнув, Хлоя произнесла ему вслед:

— Я вытащу её, Нейт. Но ты, чёрт возьми, обязан вернуться, потому что я буду ждать тебя у ворот, — в последний раз посмотрев на его удалявшуюся фигуру, Хлоя подошла к Елене. Пора выбираться из этого проклятого города.

***

Хлоя вывела Елену за ворота и направилась обратно ко входу в Шамбалу, едва сдержав тревожный крик. Повсюду было пламя, клубы дыма поднимались в воздух, а город разрушался.

— Нейт… — прошептала она, и её ноги подкосились от слабости, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Дрейк был грёбаным везунчиком… он пережил падение с обрыва, взрыв в вагоне, множество огнестрельных ранений — но даже его счастливая полоса когда-то должна была кончиться.

В этот момент до её ушей донёсся крик «вот дерьмо!», который она узнает где угодно. Сердце Фрейзер радостно заколотилось, и она, спустившись по лестнице, завернула за угол и увидела Нейтана, который убегал от стражников. Несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, на лице Хлои появилась улыбка. Этот человек — определённо любимчик Бога, подумала она и, вытащив пистолет, нацелилась на ближайшего стражника и выстрелила.

Нейтан тоже начал отстреливаться, когда увидел, что Хлоя его прикрывает. Ухмыльнувшись, он ускорил темп бега, прокричав: «Ты снова спасла мою задницу!», но внезапно земля затряслась. Глаза Дрейка и Фрейзер встретились на одну ужасающую секунду, после чего оба покатились по крутому склону, который возник в результате землетрясения.

— Хлоя! — крикнул Нейтан, чтобы предупредить подругу, но стражник добрался до неё быстрее, пытаясь убить. Дрейк слышал её испуганный крик, сопровождаемый хриплыми болезненными стонами. Стражник был крупным и сильным, и справиться с ним она не могла. Нейтан достал пистолет и попытался прицелиться, постоянно сбиваясь. Ему потребовалось много времени на эти попытки достаточно ранить стражника для того, чтобы Хлоя смогла его отбросить. Ей едва удалось вовремя схватиться за уступ, её ноги опасно качались над пропастью. При очередном земном толчке, она болезненно заскулила.

Нейтан с облегчением вздохнул, увидев, что Хлоя в безопасности.

— Сможешь сама выбраться? — крикнул он.

— Конечно, ковбой, — ответила она, засмеявшись сквозь боль, — я же просто денди! — она начала карабкаться, надеясь, что адреналин притупит боль. Время от времени она смотрела вверх, следя за Нейтаном. Когда она была практически наверху, он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь.

Как только она выбралась, Нейтан крепко обнял её, уткнувшись лицом в её шею. Хлоя задохнулась от острой боли, пронзившей её, но прижалась к Дрейку, сжимая его рубашку. Она до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что он жив. Ещё один взрыв вернул обоих к реальности и, улыбнувшись друг другу, они направились к Елене.

— Какого чёрта ты там сделал? — спросила Хлоя, через плечо оглядываясь на стремительно разрушающийся город.

— Всего лишь спас мир, — ухмыльнулся Дрейк и, подняв Елену на руки, быстрым шагом отправился вперёд. Хлоя последовала за ним, молясь о любом укрытии, которое помогло бы им выжить.


	8. Глава 8

По счастливой случайности они все пережили путешествие в Шамбалу. Ушибы и ранения Нейтана и Хлои зажили, а Елена приходила в себя в одном из домов в деревне Тэнзина. Нейтан стоял посреди деревни у могилы Шефера, когда Хлоя подошла к нему и остановилась рядом.

— Это было долгое и странное путешествие, не правда ли? — произнесла она, сложив руки за спиной.

— Правда, — признался Нейт, заставив Хлою рассмеяться, — знаешь, тебе стоит чаще примерять на себя образ положительного героя. Тебе идёт.

Фрейзер наигранно скривила лицо.

— Ну уж нет, — ответила она, ухмыляясь. Нейтан улыбнулся в ответ. Хоть его подруга и отказывалась от этой роли, он чувствовал, что в будущем она ещё не раз её сыграет и, возможно, вместе с ним. Ход его мыслей был прерван, когда Хлоя снова заговорила, наклонив голову к нему:

— Скажи мне, Нейт…

— Что? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Ты любишь её? — Хлоя спросила напрямую, чтобы проанализировать его реакцию и выражение лица, но тут же отвернулась, не желая увидеть ответ прежде, чем Нейтан его озвучит. Она видела, каким был Дрейк, когда думал, что Елена в смертельной опасности. Это было не просто волнение за друга или бывшую девушку.

Нейтан колебался. Когда-то он действительно любил Елену, но с тех пор многое изменилось: изменился он сам, Хлоя вернулась в его жизнь и заставила его почувствовать себя живым. Она была умна, саркастична, забавна и независима. Она не предлагала ему срочно найти «нормальную» работу, не отчитывала за то, что он рисковал, занимаясь незаконной деятельностью — Хлоя просто была рядом и помогала. Хлоя понимала его и поддерживала — даже тогда, когда он не подозревал об этом. Он любил Елену и, скорее всего, ещё долго будет любить. Но головокружительной влюблённости по отношению к ней не чувствовал. Уже не чувствовал.

— Хлоя, прости меня, — он хотел извиниться за то, что заставил её чувствовать себя так, будто он был влюблён в кого-то другого, находясь с ней в отношениях. Но, видимо, Фрейзер поняла его нерешительность немного иначе.

Её губы изогнулись в натянутой улыбке, она моргнула несколько раз, прежде чем посмотреть в глаза Нейтана.

— Нет. Всё нормально, — когда Дрейк попытался её перебить, она не позволила ему это сделать, продолжив дрожащим голосом, — честно, всё в порядке. Просто сделай одолжение, ковбой. Скажи ей, — она кивнула туда, где только что появилась Елена, выйдя из одного из домов вместе с Салли.

— Хлоя, — снова попытался объясниться Нейтан.

— Не-ет, — она снова прервала его и, дотронувшись до его щеки, улыбнулась, — настала моя очередь уходить, — она развернулась, собираясь уйти.

— Да подожди же ты, чёрт возьми, — раздражённо произнёс Дрейк. Его злило то, что Фрейзер не хотела его выслушать. Он преградил ей путь.

— Нейт, давай не будем, — попросила она, выдавив из себя кривую улыбку, — у меня есть чувство собственного достоинства, — она попыталась обойти его, но Дрейк передвинулся вместе с ней, помешав пройти. Теперь раздражалась Хлоя. Почему он не мог её отпустить? Пусть лучше она уйдёт с ощущением, будто сама сделала выбор, а не была отвергнута, — Нейт, — Хлоя почти рычала.

— Я люблю тебя! — выпалил Дрейк, зная, что если не скажет ей правду сразу, то она насильно уберёт его со своего пути.

Хлоя недоверчиво усмехнулась.

— Я уже большая девочка, Нейт. Не нужно жалеть мои чувства. А теперь иди.

— Хлоя, пожалуйста, послушай, — он нежно сжал плечи Фрейзер, пытаясь заставить её взглянуть на него, — да, я любил Елену, я этого не отрицаю. Но не более того, не таким… образом, — в этот момент Хлоя перевела на него взгляд, смотря с вызовом. Ему хватило смелости убедить её в том, что он говорит правду. Потому что если всё это — всего лишь бесполезная попытка утешения… однако в глазах Хлои мелькнула надежда, — я люблю тебя. Так всегда было.

Фрейзер фыркнула, собираясь возразить, и Нейтан был уверен, что сейчас она напомнит ему, как он ушёл.

— Потому я тогда и сбежал, — она закрыла рот, впервые не став пререкаться, — Хло, я сбежал. Чтобы найти то, что было мне знакомо и привычно — волнение от предстоящего нового путешествия, охота за сокровищами с Салли. И на какое-то время мне стало легче, — признался он, убедившись, что Хлоя услышала каждое сказанное им слово.

— И тогда ты встретил это «солнце»… — пробормотала Фрейзер, бросив взгляд в сторону Елены.

— Да, — произнёс Нейтан, — и тогда я встретил Елену, — он проследил направление взгляда Хлои, — и на тот момент это казалось правильным. Потому что всё было по-другому. А мне было нужно именно это, потому что если бы что-то напомнило о тебе — я бы, наверное, опять сбежал. Ты ведь понимаешь меня как никто другой, — Хлоя скептически изогнула бровь, — кроме Салли, — торопливо поправил он, заставив Фрейзер рассмеяться.

— Нейт… — Хлоя покачала головой. Его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз от страха того, что он был недостаточно убедителен. Он не может снова потерять её.

— Я люблю тебя, — настойчиво повторил он, беря её за руки, — и только благодаря этой работе я понял, насколько. Елена дорога мне, но ты… дороже, — он прижал её ладони к своей груди, надеясь, что она почувствует, как отчаянно бьётся его сердце.

На лице Хлои появилась самая мягкая улыбка, которую Нейтан когда-либо видел, а её глаза счастливо засияли. Она освободила одну ладонь и погладила его по щеке, а затем увлекла в страстный поцелуй.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, ковбой, — проговорила она ему в губы.

Лицо Нейтана вспыхнуло, и он, обняв Хлою, отвёл её немного дальше, остановившись у забора с видом на горы.

— Итак… в диапазоне от одного до десяти, насколько ты испугался за мою безопасность во время этого путешествия? — игриво поддразнила она.

— Ну… наверное, на четвёрку, — Дрейк сильнее сжал её талию, подумав о том, сколько раз они могли умереть.

— Четвёрка… — удивлённо повторила она, — значит, четвёрка.

— Ага, а что? — Нейтан старался держать лицо нейтральным.

— А в отношении тебя я дала бы восьмёрку, любимый, — ответила она, приподняв бровь, — определённо, восьмёрку, — она решительно кивнула.

— Что? Восемь? Тех стражников, кстати, тоже было восемь, — Дрейк усмехнулся, заметив недовольное выражение на лице Хлои.

— Издеваешься? — она ущипнула его за бок.

— Это было ужасно, — он украл у неё целомудренный поцелуй, заставив Хлою сморщить нос.

— А, может быть, десять? — не могла не съязвить Фрейзер.

— Клоунов.

Фрейзер растерянно взглянула на него. Клоунов?

— Клоунов, — повторила она, глядя на Нейтана, чтобы понять, серьёзен ли он.

— Я ненавижу клоунов, — сказал он, засмеявшись и погладив пальцами бёдра Хлои.

— Засранец, — проворчала Хлоя и снова поцеловала его.

Нейтан прикоснулся губами к её лбу и перевёл взгляд на горы.

— Что дальше?

— Насколько я знаю, у ковбоя всегда найдётся парочка планов, — Хлоя наклонила голову, улыбнувшись.

Нейтан рассмеялся и крепче прижал её к себе.

— Тогда — в новое приключение. Вместе.

Он почувствовал, как Хлоя положила голову на его грудь. «Значит, вместе»


End file.
